


Contact

by blameless_nameless



Series: Contact [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Experimental Style, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, POV Alternating, Skype
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 14:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4063201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blameless_nameless/pseuds/blameless_nameless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short Skype call between Tokyo and Miyagi.</p><p>(Now with a <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6079146/chapters/13934082">sequel!</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contact

**Author's Note:**

> My style's a bit weird these days. It feels nostalgic, almost somber at times, even. Less focused on plot, more on moments in time and behavior. It's all very strange. I guess I'm trying a less-is-more strategy, just to see how it works... Hmm~  
> I wonder if it's because of all the orchestral soundtracks I've been listening to lately. *shrugs*  
> I'm on [Tumblr!](http://staplesfics.tumblr.com)  
> Please tell me if I've royally screwed something up, lol.  
> Enjoy one of my favorite rarepairs!

“I’m sorry I haven’t called lately.” Akaashi’s voice filled Tsukishima’s ears, slightly distorted, but still his.

Tsukishima gave his usual reply. “It’s fine,” he said, with a practiced composure. The camera was pointed too low, centered on his chest. He tilted the screen upward to show his face, brought his knees to his chest, and rested his fingers around his ankles. “You’re captain now, it only makes sense you’d be busy.”

“I suppose.”

An uncomfortable silence fell over them. Tsukishima shifted to lean against the back of his chair, toes hanging over the edge of the seat. Akaashi ran his fingers along a seam in his blanket.

“I really am—”

“—sorry. I know. I said I understand.”

“Understanding isn’t the same as—”

“How’re exams going?”

Akaashi sighed deeply. He got frustrated when Tsukishima kept things from him, but he never forced anything. “They’re going well, I guess. I’m spending more time helping other people than studying for myself, though.”

“How’d that happen?”

“Natural teacher, apparently. That’s what they say. I’m not though.” He reached behind himself to run his fingers through the hair on the back of his neck. “They just think my notes are neat.”

“Same,” Tsukishima muttered with a small chuckle. “Every time an exam rolls around, I get roped into tutoring the King and Shortstack. It helps that Yamaguchi comes, too, though.”

Akaashi hesitated for a moment. “I’m really glad you have him around, Tsukishima. He’s good for you.”

“God! You’re not about to get all sappy on me, are you? We’ve just been together a long time. It could’ve happened with any other dumb kid.”

“You know that isn’t true. Nobody else could tolerate you as long as he has.”

Tsukishima wished Akaashi was there with him, so he could throw a pillow at him. “What does that make you, then?”

“Ask me again in eight years.”

“Piece of shit,” Tsukishima muttered to himself.

“Sorry, I missed that bit. What’d you say?”

Tsukishima narrowed his eyes at the smirk Akaashi was fighting down. He tried not to laugh, but failed brilliantly. “I said you’re a piece of shit!”

On the other side of the screen, Akaashi was practically rolling from laughter. It took them a while to recover. Every time they thought it was over, they met each other’s eyes, and immediately collapsed into snorts and snickers and ' _okay, okay, I’m done_ ’s. It was only after Akaashi’s mother banged on his door, scolding him for being too loud, that they finally calmed down.

They were silent for a moment, then Akaashi smiled to himself. “How’s your captain doing? I haven’t spoken to him since camp.”

“He’s good, I guess. He really wants to go to Nationals this year, so he’s working pretty hard. The first years are a handful, too, shocking no one. The first day of club practice…”

Akaashi rested his chin on his knuckles and listened. If you could get Tsukishima talking about the right things, he could be a real chatterbox. Akaashi loved to take advantage of that whenever he could. Tsukishima had a nice voice. Usually Akaashi watched him talk. Watched his eyes light up at certain subjects, watched him get absorbed enough in a topic that he would start gesturing and talking with his hands, watch his eyebrows knit together when he couldn’t find the right word. All that was nice, too, but sometimes, Akaashi liked to indulge his ears – close his eyes and just listen to Tsukishima’s deep voice. Every once in a while.

Akaashi let his eyelids fall and took in a deep breath. Let Tsukishima’s voice wash over him, the words getting muddled somewhere between his computer’s speaker and his brain. Slowed his steady breathing. Relaxed into his mattress.

“ _Keiji!_ Are you even awake?”

Akaashi’s head snapped up. “K-Keiji?”

Tsukishima huffed indignantly. “Well, you wouldn’t answer to ‘Akaashi’, so I had to, y’know. Improvise.” His face was growing pink. So was Akaashi’s, ever so slightly.

He stuttered briefly, fumbling for the right words. “Well. I like your voice.”

Tsukishima couldn’t figure out what to say to that.

“Hey, Tsukishima?” Their eyes met through the screen. “I really love you, y’know.”

Tsukishima’s eyes flicked to the side. “Obviously. Idiot.”

“How cold!”

“It’s not like I asked you to say it.”

Akaashi hummed in response. “You’re right about that, I suppose.”

Neither of them spoke for a few moments, Akaashi smiling softly at his screen, Tsukishima refusing to look at his. Akaashi was the one to break the silence.

“We both have school tomorrow. And early practice.”

“Yeah.” Tsukishima looked disappointed. He tugged at his fingers absently. “I miss you.”

“Me too. Get some sleep, okay?”

He nodded and stared at his keyboard. His mouth was hanging open, jaw tense, like he had something to say. Akaashi waited for Tsukishima to decide what he wanted to do.

“I, uh, love you, too.”

They exchanged smiles tainted with longing and wished each other ‘goodnight’.

**Author's Note:**

> This may be the least I've used italics... Ever. I'm almost shocked.


End file.
